A Red Jacket
by iggyt14
Summary: Every Infected was a person at some point. Spitters, Smokers, Witches. Hunters are no exceptions. Even a Hunter in a red jacket. O.o
1. Chapter 1

A Red Jacket

That's what I wore. That person said it was a nice color on me.

So that's the color I wore.

It wasn't a bright red, but more of a down-to-earth color. It apparently went with the shade of my pale skin or something, I don't really remember. That person was also the one to tape down my sleeves and my pants, saying something about how it would help with maneuvering. And that person was also the person to give me a crash course in a sport called 'parkour'. All I know about it is that I'm really good at it.

Even that person said so.

Oh, my name's Vincent. I don't bother telling people my last name 'cuz at this point, there isn't a need to. No one in this group knows anyone's last name. Not even that person. Who looked at me with sad eyes. Why does that person always look sad? I don't understand.

I was sitting on the floor of the safe house, my arms on top of my feet Indian-style. "Something wrong?"

That person only gave me a sad smile.

"You haven't told us your name."

"Oh," That person leaned against the bloodied wall, sliding down slowly, "I'm sorry. You can call me Captain, everyone does."

"Captain," I said aloud, "I'm Vincent."

"As said before." That person added with a practiced smirk. "You sure have a lot of energy."

"He can't help it." Oh, that was the other guy in our group: Scott. He's kinda mean when he wants to be; which happens to be all the time. "You two can stay here; I'm going to look for help."

"There's a couple of Tanks out there, Scott. You shouldn't go by yourself." Captain said tiredly.

"I'll be fine."

With that the door shut.

And that was the last time I heard from Scott.

After that, I woke up, after not remembering falling asleep, to Captain pulling me roughly up to my feet and shoving an M-16 into my arms.

"Charger and Spitter outside. Door's broken. We've got to move." I watched in a half-sleep daze as Captain slipped blades against his pale knuckles. He hit the barricade on the door away, turning to me and commenting softly, "Ready?"

I don't remember if I said yes or whatever, but I do remember being dragged outside the safe room and vaguely recall shooting at moving targets. Apparently I hit something good because Captain cheered me on as we continued.

That when I felt the streaking pain in my left arm. It was right below where the tape on my forearm was. I let out a scream, but kept going as Captain dragged me along. The pain blazed up and down my arm and throughout every crevice in my body. In short, it really hurt. I mean really, really hurt. I tried to keep from letting tears streak down my cheeks, but to no avail. They were falling anyway.

"You're gonna be alright kid, I promise."

Those were the words my parents used before they… well… turned. See where that got them? Pretty far, huh?

I almost wanted to hold him to that promise, knowing I probably would anyway, but the pain began to spread.

I yelped in pain when Captain gathered me into strong arms and began running, threading through the trees with ease.

I guess the throbbing of the pain swelled down when I opened my eyes to see the door of a safe room upside down in my view.

"Damn... I was hoping you were a carrier."

A carrier was someone that… y'know, I don't really understand carriers. At all. Doesn't matter because that was the second to last thing I heard.

"I'm not giving up on you."

And darkness consumed my world.

"I promise."

A growl.

It consumed me. I could smell the scent of blood that lingered in the room. It flooded my head. I wanted out. Crouching, I scanned the room that confined me. A dark room covered in scratches and markings along the walls. But those weren't what caught my attention.

A slumped figure rested in the corner, head down and unmoving.

Unmoving, but I could smell the life on it.

I cautiously neared the figure, my body pressed to the ground as much as my crouching body would allow. I vaguely recognized the face through the growl that escaped my lips.

It's body was unscathed, no other had touched it yet. My fingers twitched in delight as the thought of running my claws through it's pale flesh. I furthered my crouch, preparing the attack I so wished for.

And, I got my wish.

I leapt, stretching out until I collided with the figure, sending it backwards to have it's head sickeningly collide with the cold ground.

I widely swung my arm upwards, angling sharp claws at the figure's torso. It was a weak point I knew.

But then I saw the figure's face.

Painful sleep was strewn across the figure's features. Brows drawn together, furrowed. Lips slightly apart, drawing in a hitched breath.

"Vincent?"

I _knew_ that voice. It carried right into my covered ears. I jolted to a pause, my arm still raised in attack.

I hissed in warning, letting my teeth show.

"I know it's you."

I hissed again.

The figure's eyes slowly opened.

Lucid eyes.

I _knew_ those eyes. Those piercing eyes that hit me. Stared into my soul.

Why? Just, why?

Anyone? Help me?

Hissing at the figure, I raised my arm once more.

"I won't give up on you, Vincent." The figure called, "You're still Vincent."

I'm sure that was my name, considering the figure kept calling me that.

"Let me help you."

I lowered my arm, leaning back in my crouch and giving a low, warning growl.

"Please, Vincent. I know you're still there."

The figure raised one of it's arms, holding out a bloody hand in my direction. I reared back once more.

"…Vincent." The figure's tone softened even more. "I'm not going to let you down."

I let out a soft growl, and took one crawling step closer to the figure. And then another. Finally, I let out one more growl before sniffing the bloody hand still held out for me.

"I won't hurt you."

The figure reached out and wrapped it's strong arms around me. I felt panicked, and let my arms swing widely as my claws ripped satisfyingly into the figure's clothed chest. The smell of fresh blood drifted into my senses.

But the figure didn't let me go. It only held tighter, and let me cut into it until my arms grew crimson with liquid life. I let my arms slow until only my chest heaved with the movement of air.

"Are you… done?"

I hissed at the voice once more.

"I'm not leaving you. Not unless you kill me."

I wanted the figure to leave. It wouldn't leave me alone. It wouldn't let me go. I was afraid of it and wanted it to leave. But at the same time, the arms that held me tight felt so…

Safe. They felt safe.

**o.O**

**Hey guys, wazzup?**

**This will stay as a OneShot until further notice. If y'all want more of it, lemme know, and I'll write some more. If not, hey, enjoy (Or not, your choice) this oneshot.**

**Thanks to everyone who even read a single word!**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Those safe arms are what I woke up to. I panicked for a moment and almost raised my arms to attack, but stopped and gave a growl. The figure didn't move, only waited patiently for me to pause again before giving another growl.

"Good morning."

Its comment was given a growl. I didn't want to put up with it anytime soon, but I also didn't want to leave it. It was on the verge of confusing. Thoughts angrily ran through my lack of a mind and struck deeply.

"Are we ready, Vincent?"

Again, the thing was calling me Vincent. It wouldn't stop either. I allowed a growl to slip past, holding back the fierceness that welled up in my throat.

Intercept? A group of ... Survivors? Survivors, if I could possibly remember, we people who weren't- like me. Those who smaller like life and not a scent of death. Things like it.

"Come now, Vincent."

Another growl escaped my lips, welling from my throat.

I didn't have a choice if I wanted to figure everything out, did I? Light pierced through my covered face when the thing rammed a bloody foot into the splintering door. I let out a hiss at the pain the light brought. Outside the now broken door, it waited, bloody hands fishing into crimson life scented cloth over a shredded chest.

Help me.

I want out.

**Third Person Limited POV**

He watched it stretching through the horse, blades dancing through the skulls. He allowed his instincts to fall over his mind, not paying attention to the world around him, his nails scraped eagerly into the death-colored skin. They smelled dead, unlike it. It made no sound, said no word. They had worked through the rest of the 'forest', at least that's what it had said the place was.

Growls escaped from his throat, ripping loudly as his nails dug unto a large member if the dead. "Charger" or something.

"Alrighty... Are you done?" It asked, dropping it's bloody hands and turned to face him, "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain?"

He gave a growl to respond. He was fine.

"I will take that as 'fine'." It gave what he remembered to be a smile. The... Sad... Smile he remembered it having. Why did it have the sad-

A smell passed his nose, prickling up the scents in his head. It wasn't dead. The smell wasn't dead, it was alive. There was someone else now. Someone other than the thing he was following. With a quick concentration, he noted the sound of a firing weapon. The other thing was behind them.

It gave a wave of a hand, falling silent again. It's bloody hands moved to clench tightly around the knives, them slipping onto it's fingers.

"Stay, quiet." It told him, barely moving it's lips.

He let out a soft growl.

There. The thing was there. It was making noise by walking over crunching leaves. It was close now. His body fell close to the ground, crouching in anticipation. His fingers twitched in delight at the thought of running his nails through it's torso.

And, yet again, when the thing moved closer, he got his wish.

The thing was slammed into the ground, rocks scraping it's pleasantly already bloody skin.

"Ah, hell! Get offa me!" It started shouting at him when his hand rose up, poised in attack.

He let out a growl and-

"Vincent! Stop!"

He paused giving it a growl followed quickly by a hiss. Why was it stopping him from getting his pleasantly squirming prey?

"Vincent! Get off of him." It told him.

His hands fell, placed carefully across the torso of his prey, who had ceased to quit squirming. He gave another growl.

"Vincent, you aren't an animal. You're still Vincent." It called to him, holding out it's bloody hand. "Please let him breathe."

He hissed, petting it know he didn't want to.

"Vincent." It was closer now, a few feet away.

With a deep growl followed by a light bark, if he could call it that.

"Ah'll be... A trained... A trained Hunter." His prey called, shifting underneath him.

"Be quiet, you're still in the woods. He's not table trained yet."

He growled at that like it was an insult, as he was sure it was. He handy the slightest clue what that exactly meant, it was sure it was an insult.

It motioned to him again, "Come on, get off him. Now!"

With a last growl, he did so, feeling a rush of air enter his prey's chest when his weight finally left.

"That's good, Vincent." It gave a quirk of it's lips. A practiced emails. The absent smile he could place somewhere. But... Where? "Vincent, come over here."

He crouched as he did so. It placed a hand on his hooded head, earning a hiss.

"Didn't think they could be trained."

It gave a chuckle, "Vincent didn't turn completely, thankfully."

"How..?"

It didn't give a reply to it, only shifted a bloody hand on his head.

"Well, that name's Keith. Who mightcha be?" His prey clapped its hands together.

"Call me... Captain."

Captain...?

Where did he know that from?

"Hey, did Ah ever tell you about this one time me and my buddy Ellis-"

* * *

**O.o**

**Heya, sorry I didn't end up adding a second chapter to this earlier. I ended up having a lot to deal with on my plate (Then a ton of school work) and basically ended up breaking down. (Don't worry, it actually didn't have anything to do with my stories.)**

**But I'm back.**

**It's probably really short, and I apologize.**

**I'd like a review to let me know how I'm doing, but don't leave one if you don't want to, it's absolutely positively never required.**

**Thanks to all the supports.**

**See ya soon.**

**o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

"Go! Go! Go!"

He growled as an infected shambled ever closer to him. Hadn't they realized that he was always going to win? He was better, stronger, more important. This was the fourth horde they'd worked through and frankly, he was getting bored. It and Prey were firing their weapons and catching up with him.

Heh, they were slow.

His nails ripped eagerly into the torso of another who looks like him, but not quite. The thing had tried to attack It and Prey, but he wouldn't allow it. They were his.

"Captain! Jockey on me!" Prey yelled.

Prey received help promptly, giving a sound before turning and firing.

"Alright... No more specials." It called, pulling a bloody hand from bloody blades. "Vincent, are you alright?"

He gave a growl and crawled closer, forcing It's hand to rest on his head. It was comforting, and he didn't know why. It didn't matter because It never said a word about it, simply smiling at him with that sad smile. "Keith?"

"Just scratches. Nuthen pain pills won't take care of." Prey smirked back, messing with the chamber to his weapon.

"Good. We'll move on as soon as you're done reloading."

"Why ain't you ever reloading?" Prey lifted a hand and fussed with his hat.

It patted the top of his hood with a bloody hand still sheathed within the braces of a blade. It turned, adding a soft, "Blades don't need reloading."

"But don't they let the damned things closer?"

"Yes, but it's not a problem." It took a step away from him, earning a soft hiss.

"Huh?"

"Tell me another of your stories." It called, motioning to him and Prey to follow. "They're good for passing time."

"Alrighty... How about the time me an Ellis took paintball guns onto a roller-coaster at tha Oak place, an we called up the officials Cuz ain't no one ever done it before. Well-"

He growled, dropping from the conversation. It motioned to Prey to be quiet, thankfully. He crouched. There was something there. Something somewhere. Somewhere close by. The second thing he'd felt. He barked angrily at the trees, there were just too many of them. Damned forest.

A shuffle.

A grin rose on his lips.

There!

That something was over there.

He crouched down, moving one hand after another in front of him. He kept his crouch, moving further and further from It and Prey.

He found the something. The thing was crouching behind the nearby tree, digging through a bag. The thing was breathing heavily and frantically stretching it's neck to the left and right. It was looking for something. Probably hoping it didn't see anything. It's panic looked so delicious.

"Damn. They're everywhere. Nowhere is safe." The something called.

That was right nowhere was safe.

He wasn't safe.

"No use... I gave to find another safe house."

He gave a soft growl, taking a few crawling steps towards the thing. It had stopped digging and now was fussing with a bottle of pain pills.

"I just wish Scott hadn't taken Vincent."

Vincent?

That was his name.

Why would he be saying his name?

A low growl escaped his lips.

The thing's face jolted in his direction. It dropped the pill bottle and stood, hands flying to his weapon. The hands shook for a second before bringing up the sight of the weapon to look through.

But he didn't move.

He only growled. This one thing was stupid. Aiming a weapon at him! The nerve!

He crouched down further a final time before allowing the muscles in his legs to send him to collide with the thing. The thing's weapon clattered out of his reach, sliding until it rested beside the bag and the melee weapon he was carrying.

"No..."

His hand twitched.

"... It can't be..."

His arm rose.

"...Vincent... No..."

Again, with his name.

"Vincent!"

He let out a growl. It and Prey finally caught up.

"Get off of him!"

"Are you okay?" Prey called to the thing.

"Vincent, please get off of him."

He took a moment to growl at the thing, but did so, moving to have It's hand on top of his head.

Prey helped the thing sit up, "Are y'all okay?"

"...fine."

"Don't sound okay."

"A little reality crasher, that's all."

"Hm?"

The thing continued to stare at him, a saddened face breaking through the emotionlessness he was attempting. Prey followed the gaze.

"Didja know Vincent?"

A nod, "I was hoping to see him again... But not like this. Not... Dead."

"He's still alive." It broke in, it's hand patting his head.

"What?" The thing turned to look at it, "But he's a hun-"

"Hunter, yes. But he's not dead. I stopped the process before he completely turned."

"You... Stopped the process...?"

It smirked without answer.

"The name's Keith, that one over there is Cap'n." Prey commented, "Course, you know Vincent."

"Jesse, but call me Jess."

He drew slightly closer to It when the thing stared once again to him. His head hurt again. He remembered that face.

He stared up at It, who only gave him a small, sad smile.

He knew that smile from somewhere.

He growled.

_ Help! I don't want in here! Let me out!_

_ I'm scared!_

_ I'm... infected..._

* * *

**o.O**

***walks in***

**iggyt14: Heya guys, the author here. Thanks for reading *checks page for reference * A Red Jacket. You guys are awesome... *continues to ramble.***

**_*There's a knock on the door.*_**

**iggyt14: Oh! That's right! *goes to door* Hey, you're here... It's hard to stall... Yeah! Come in, get comfy!**

**_Cereal146: *Walks in and sits down.* uhhh, who are they?_**

**iggyt14: They're the readers... Say hi...**

**_Cereal146: No. I dont like how that one over there is looking at me._**

***sigh* Captain... Take care of it... *turns back* There, that one's gone now**

**iggyt14: Say hi**

**_Cereal146: Okay. Hi, all you adorable people! I'm Cereal146 creator of the new character Jess._**

**iggyt14: This story still rightfully belongs to me, but things relating to Jess belong to that dude.**

**_Cereal146: Can I have some juice? Oh, and if any readers out there have any questions about jess or myself then don't be afraid to ask. *hides bloody machete behind back and smiles.*_**

**iggyt14: *brings juice* Here. Well, that about covers it. Anything else?**

**_Cereal146: Just one more thing!_**

**iggyt14: Hm?... Well, then... Go on.**

**_Cereal146: Since Vincent is part of you and Jesse is part of me. Then- ah screw it all. *kisses your cheek and runs out door yelling.* enjoy the story readers. And don't forget to review! *a door can be heard slamming down the hall.*_**

**iggyt14: *stands and blinks * Um... Oooooookkkkaaaaaayyyyyy... **

**Thanks for reading, and all the supports.**

**See ya soon.**

**O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really, really, really, really, really, sorry that this is so short…. It's more of a filler chapter to be honest…**

***bows***

"You said you knew Vincent before he turned?" Prey called, shuffling little round things into his weapon.

It had found a room with a red door and they had shut themselves into. Prey was sitting by the door, the thing was sitting next to Prey, and It was holding him, petting his head comfortingly.

The thing only nodded to Prey, then added, "We were pretty good friends."

"How good?" Prey chuckled.

"Keith."

"Whaaaat?"

"Can I ask what he was like?" It gave another pet to his head. "I just want to know."

"He was... Shy." The thing shrugged. "That's all I want to say."

"Why were the two of you separated?" It called.

"Scott."

"I see."

"Where is Scott, then? If he's not with you two."

"Hm... Good question. He went outside of the safe room and never came back." It said, shaking his head.

The thing nodded, hands coming together to interlace the fingers.

It sighed heavily, shifting underneath his head. He gave a growl before It smirked, "You three get some sleep, I'll take first watch. We need to head East in the morning to intercept the next group of survivors."

Prey's head bobbed up, "Why?"

"I want to get as many of you as possible out of this hell, that's all." It gave a salad smile.

A sad smile he remembered.

Where had he seen it?

"Get to bed you two. I'll figure out how to get the hyper one asleep." It said, motioning to a group of sleeping bags on the corner.

"Whoot... Imma tired!" Prey called. "Night!"

The thing only nodded and quietly moved to the corner.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around him. He almost allowed himself to panic, but stopped when It whispered, "Go to sleep, Vincent."

Those were the same arms he woke up to this morning, and they were the same arms he was falling asleep to.

He didn't remember being tired.

§

The same pair of arms shook him awake, earning a hiss. He didn't want to get up, and he highly doubted anyone else wanted to get up. But he gave a growl, and got up, receiving a chuckle from Prey. It was standing at the door, bloody hands covered with signature blades. The thing was standing beside Prey, two weapons handheld within his. Prey had his weapon poised.

It motioned them to be quiet, a finger across it's lips.

He crouched in anger, suspense building in his muscles.

"It's a Tank."

He growled. He knew that smell of hatred.

_ I'm still here?_

_ I'm not dead?_

_ I was changed..._

_ Help?_

**o.O**

Cereal146: *screams of fangirls can be heard coming down the hall.* Open the door! *pounding is heard on the door.* Help! Let me in! They will eat my soul!

**iggyt14: *opens door and pulls him inside***

** Honestly**

Cereal146: *shivers in the corner.* I saw... things man... things that shouldn't be described... THEY GOT VINCENT MAN!

**iggyt14: *claps* alright! Vincent! Come out from hiding. Thank heavens I have several stunt Vincent's...**

Cereal146: Hugs knees into chest.* they did things to me... perverted things... *whimpers.*

**iggyt14: Get a hold of yourself. You're scaring the readers**

Cereal146: *shivers.* will you hold me? *puppy dog eyes.* please?

**iggyt14: Sigh... Fine... Hey, readers... I have to calm him down now... Reviews might make him better, although I wouldn't know. See ya soon. *Waves***

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Signing off for now.**

**O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

The small of fueled hatred spreading eagerly throughout the area. He knew the smell with a quick mind. He didn't exactly care to see where he knew it from, only knew he had to kill the damned thing before it hurt any of his things. They were his, and they belonged to him. No one else could have them.

So, he had to protect them.

It slipped between the 'Tank''s, as It had called the infected thing, two arms, bloody hands sweeping out to cut into the Tank. The thing stood behind him, firing rounds at the dumber infected that ran at It and Prey. Prey happily grinned as he shot off his rounds at the Tank, narrowly missing the concrete that the Tank threw at him.

His own nails ripped violently into a spiting infected, causing him to growl at the goo that pelted his red jacket, biting into the fabric.

"Vincent! Watch out!" The thing shouted at him.

He growled at the thing angrily. He had known he was surrounded now, it wasn't like he couldn't hear them, not to mention smell them. He heard It chuckle before he slammed his bladed knife into the forehead of the Tank. The Tank faltered, but did not fall. He growled and let his nails fly free into the ground of infected surround in the thing, blood spraying in a congealed fashion.

"Vincent! Show the Tank your skills!" It shouted at him, a smile wide on his face.

With a low growl, he crouched, head turned slightly sideways with the hood still covering his face. Tension built in his legs, building and building quickly until he extended his legs.

He slammed into the Tank with no effort, causing the monstrosity to only sway upon the impact. He let out a wild hiss, and begin immediately with his nails to cut into the Tank's hide.

"Keith keep shooting! Just don't hit Vincent!"

"You don't gotta tell me twice, Captain!" Prey shouted, reloading his weapon quickly. "But I'm on the last of mah ammo!"

"Is that an auto-shoty?!" The thing shouted.

"Yeah!"

"I've got some ammo in my bag! Lemme get some!"

"Hurry up, this thing ain't fallin'."

"I'm going, but these damn zombies are in the way!"

"Keep your voices down, noise draws more of them..." It stated harshly, finding an open wound to dig into with the blades along the head of the Tank.

He growled when the Tank finally stumbled and fell to the sharp blade work and clawing from he and It.

"Well, that thing was irritatin'." Prey called, walking slowly to join he and It.

"I hate Tanks." It murmured, frowning.

He finally got to get a good look at the monstrosity of an infected. It was just like he thought. A pair of ripped jeans and a surviving chain hooked around a plaid belt. He could swear he recognized the pair of pants. Someone that was with him at one point.

"So all his rage led to this?" It commented, shaking his head.

"Is... Is that?..." The thing stated behind him.

He only tilted his head, crouching closer to the Tank, growling softly. He knew what this thing actually was. What the name of this thing actually was. His throat tingled with the name, threatening to actually bubble out. What was the name again?

S...

Sc?

He paused and sat up, hearing the three speaking behind him.

"..s..scot...Scott?"

**o.O**

**iggyt14: ****Sorry if the chapter's short. Carpal tunnel (or however you spell it) it rather difficult to deal with when you're an artist and a writer and constantly work. O.o Typing this author's note even hurts...**

**But still my apologies.**

**Thanks for all the supports.**

**Oh, and reviews are nice. (hint, hint...)**

Cereal146: _*kicks door open.* iggy! *shoots dessert eagles out of door.* theyre after me!_

**iggyt14: *****raises eyebrow but stands* again? See, this is why I just stay in the office.**

Cereal146: _*a few hands reach in and grab cereal.* nuuuuuu! *the hands drag cereal out the door.* tell vincent i lo- *a hand clamps over cereals face. Cereal is dragged out into the hallway.*_

**iggyt14:** ***claps hands twice* Alright! Good take! All the extra common infected please go home.**

Cereal146: _*the hallway is silent. But breathing can be heard.*_

**iggyt14: ****That's enough, Cereal, get back in the office. I got you another coffee maker.**

Cereal146: _*still only silence.*_

**iggyt14: ****Well then... I'm going to go figure out what happened to him. See ya soon, guys!**

**O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

Scott?

That was right. Scott.

"Did... Did he just?"

"That's right, Vincent." It said, smiling at him, "That's Scott."

So he was right, that was Scott.

"Say it again, Vincent, let's make sure you get it."

"I didn't know he could speak!"

"Voice down, Jess." It called, kneeling behind him, a bloody hand going to place a hand on his back, "Say it again, Vincent."

"S...sc... Scott..."

"Right, that's it." It gave him another sad smile to him. "Alrighty, let's move." It stood now.

"Hold on!" The thing sprinted towards them, standing in their way, "Since when can he talk? He's infected!"

"Infected, not changed."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Don't. Shout!" It shouted back at the thing. "I will not be alerting any of the horde anytime soon. Please see to it that you don't shout again in the time you are with me."

"Y'all just don't understand, is all." Prey called, tipping his hand against the sweaty hat resting on his head. "Ah say we trust Cap'in."

"We need to get to the next safe house, we can carry on this _lovely_ conversation then." It said with a stern voice. "Do we understand?"

"I..."

"It's my apologies if you do not understand how this works, but I can try to explain." It turned, slipping on sharp blades against his knuckles, "If you will wait until the safe room."

"Sc...Ott." He tried again. It was getting easier to remember the name. But he couldn't remember where he'd heard it. Scott was a name he knew, but didn't know why. But saying it aloud burned pain through his throat.

"Hey, Vincent, try remembering my name." It called back to him, before taking a bouncing step before jogging forward. "Or one of the others."

"Captain? Hey, wait!"

"Voice, Jess."

§

He slumped in the corner, hissing at the pain he brought with moving. That pain-bringing goo sucked to get on your skin. The goo had gotten all over his back because of the thing. The thing wouldn't move fast enough, despite all the time he had. The thing was great with knowing how to move around the terrain, whether or not he could manage it with his heavy bag. The acute pudgy-ness probably didn't help.

It softly said something behind him to Prey. Prey nodded, and got up, walking to the other side if the safe house. It held his hand open for a red box, taking it before motioning to him to come close to him. He did so without question, he wanted to feel safe again.

He let out a strangled growl when something wet and cold stung his back over with pain. What was It doing? Pouring acid directly against the acid burns?

"Stop moving, Vincent. I can't work easily with a moving target." It stated, pressing something else that seared into his back.

"Captain, will you explain now?"

"I already told you I simply stopped the infection process, albeit a bit too late."

The thing sat down, idly shoving ammo into his bag. "Why did you save him?"

"It's never too late, that's all."

"What does that mean?"

"It's not too late... It's never too late." It called softly, running bandages across his back without much effort. The stinging had died down now. "Always remember that."

"I just don-"

"Jess, just trust 'em. He got both you an' me outta that lonely hell."

"I just want to know why. I wanna know how."

"You an' me both, kid. But y'all just gonna have to accept it." Prey laughed and tipped his hat again, "Though I'd never say I could see the day coming when I'd be working with a Hunter."

"Never thought I'd see the day Vincent was a hunter." The thing said, sliding a hand through his short, spiked hair. "It just... Don't seem real."

"Nothin' seems real anymore, kid." Prey called, "Hey, anyone got a smoke?"

"I don't, I don't smoke." The thing called, shaking his head.

He climbed into It's open lap, curling up and forcing It's hand on top of his head.

It chuckled at him before lifting the hand away, earning a growl. "Here, Keith, I've got a few."

"Hell yeah!"

"Voice," It held out a hand for a moment before setting it back down on his head and giving a soft pet.

_Try to remember my name._

What was his name then? He knew it was It. That's all. His It.

He was strangely tired again.

"...I want to live... Not just survive."

"Captain?"

"Nothing, head to sleep, I'll take watch again."

He was content, if at least for the moment.

But if It wasn't it's real name...

What was?

**o.O**

**Hey, sorry if the chapter is short, still having problems writing.**

*wheels self into the room with a wheelchair.* hello boss, readers, and stalker fangitlrls.

***looks at Cereal* we have those?**

I had captain build me one... those fangirls dislocated my legs while tryng to get my pants off. Luckly i always wear a belt. *wheels up to desk and picks up a stack of papers.* okay first oft, i would like to thank l... *reads paper.* monkeymonkey123... for the nice review.

**And I'll thank... *ruffles through papers* ... Oh...**

*looks at paper.* who is that. Oh. God. yes? Creeper... and a demanding one at that...

***gets candy* new chapter still pretty early than last week, but I feel bad for my wrist and the short chapter last week**

Not our fault some people are impatient. Besides. That wrist of yours cant take the pressure. *theres a knock at the door.* i will get it...

**Hm?**

* a swarm of female hands grab cereal and drag him out the room* NOT AGAIN! *cereal is dragged out the door.*

**Honestly? Again? This happens every week... Sigh...**

** *gets up***

** Well, I have let y'all go. Gotta go get Cereal... Again.**

** See ya soon**

*cereal drags himself into the room.* leave a nice review! *cereal is dragged out of the room again.*

**Bye, see ya soon.**

**O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

******Holy fish… I didn't think this was so short… and I really, really apologize….T_T******

He sniffed, the other three behind him. He crouched and gave a small growl.

"This way is swamped, I was coming through here. A trade route goes through the south street." The thing called, smoothing out wrinkles on a piece of paper against his bent knees. "We can use those if we can get over the fences they have up when the trade route's outta use." The thing folded up the piece of paper.

"How high are the fences?" It called, buttoning the front of his suit.

"At least twelve feet, I haven't looked at them recently."

"Then let's go."

"Rightio." Prey called, turning his hat around and picking up his weapon.

"What... What does that even mean? Is that a word?" The thing turned.

"Oh, a word b'tween me an' Meh buddy Ellis. He came up with the idea of putting two words togetha to see what we kin come up with. He finally came up with two words, which were-"

He hissed loudly, warning them. He couldn't hear very well over the rambling, plus he knew that Prey could end up talking for hours without needing to shut up. He didn't want that when he could barely hear over the endless moaning of the closest infected. There had to be dozens of them in the road next to them. At least they weren't taking that road, apparently.

"When we get there, Vincent and I will hop the fence and clear the areal you two keep watch on the other side until we get the gate raised. It'll definitely create a helluva noise." It called, giving his hooded head a quick pat.

"Understood, Cap'in." Prey nodded, "Jess, you stick to me."

"I'd rather not."

"Jess..." Captain called, smirking down at him.

Wait...

He growled at the door; there were two of those puking things outside. He hated when his jacket smelled like puke. That, and Prey always, always, got puked on.

Captain put a hand on the door, opening it with a flick of his wrist. He said not a single words as he immediately took to slipping into the horde, alerting not a single one as he moved. Captain motioned to him, telling him to join him before the remaining two took leave of the safe room.

Two of the infected turned to watch him, giving no other movement or care. He smelled like them, he knew, but it was still unnerving.

"Alrighty! Bring it on, all you sons of bitches!" Prey shouted, cocking his weapon and stepping forward. "Jess, let's go! Don't die."

"Isn't that my line...?"

"You can say it when you ain't getting attacked!"

"Then you haven't got any room to speak."

"Guys, hush." It called, slicing madly into an infected's head.

Wait, didn't he know It's real name a second ago? This was getting irritating, considering he knew what they were. It was worse than irritating.

He growled and pounced on the nearest infected. The four of them were on their way to the trade route thing the thing was talking about.

_ Why can't I get out?_

_ I just want to go home..._

_ Please..._

**o.O**

**iggyt14:** **Again, sorry….**

Cereal146:*cereal wheels himself into the room.* sigh, hello Iggy, readers... fangirls.

**iggyt14: How much longer are you going to be in the wheelchair, Cereal? *puts pencil down***

Cereal146:*does a wheelie.* not too sure. But the doctor did give me a nurse. *an attractive nurse enter the office.*

_Monkeymonkey123: *fangirl squeel.* its really you! The one and only Cereal! *runs up to cereal and squeezes his neck.*_

Cereal146: Can't. Breath. *struggles for air.*

**iggyt14: *holds back laughter***

_Monkeymonkey123: *releases cereal from deathgrip.* Sorry. I'm just a really big fan. *blushes.*_

Cereal146: it's cool. *looks at monkeymonkey.* hmm, your pretty cute...

_Monkeymonkey123:O_Oth-thank you~_

Cereal146: *winks.*

**iggyt14: *raises eyebrow* Just don't kill anyone. I'll be over here working**

Cereal146: come on Iggs. I'm just playing around.

_Monkeymonkey123: *mumbles* I hope not..._

Cereal146: what?

_Monkeymonkey123: uh... I was just telling the reader to leave a nice review! O/O_

Cereal146: That's my line... Iggs! She took my line!

**iggyt14: *smirks *  
And? What do I do about it? I'm just the writer. I write the chapters. You direct these. Well, as much as possible**

Cereal146: No fair! You're picking favorites! I will not stand for this! *wheels self to door.* good day madam! *tries to open door but can't reach the knob.*

_Monkeymonkey123: *walks over to the door and politely opens it.* here yah go. ^_^  
_  
Cereal146: *wheels self out the door.* I repeat. Good day madam! *wheels down the hallway.*

_Monkeymonkey123: Oh dear. I hope he isn't mad. Do you think he hates me…Iggy?_

**iggyt14: You weren't standing either way, Cereal. And no, Monkey. He's just over dramatic sometimes.**

**Well... *gets more paper and sits back into the chair* He's probably in the break room, I just got a new coffee maker. Try there.  
*Monkey leaves*  
Finally... Peace and q-  
*something crashes*  
Sigh... See ya soon**

**O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

His feet hardly touched the ground, his upper body giving the needed motion to swing widely around and across the horde's size. Congealed red splattered everywhere, adding a pleasing growl to his screeching. Captain led the way, showing the other two the skills he had. The skills he had learned from Captain.

Wait.

It gave out a grunt. It was soft, but he could hear it. The big armed thing had gotten It around his ribs. Prey shot forward, shooting the infected down and ending the constant slamming of It's body. Prey sprinted past him, breaking formation in need. He knew he couldn't pick up It, he lacked the need upper body strength.

"Y'all alright?" Prey asked, watching It stand and smooth out his wrinkle-less suit.

"Yeah, we need to keep moving." Captain stated.

"Two miles north before we hit the barricade." The thing stated, handing over several round for Prey's weapon. "We can make it at this rate in seventeen minutes."

It gave a quick sniff of the air, giving a sound before running ahead without another word. He gave a grin, holding up his arms to show his claws. They were bloodied and covered in decaying skin that held no color.

Out of the nothing he remembered, he did remember one thing:

He remembered that he once had been scared of those undead, unthinking creatures.

But someone had told him they wouldn't hurt him.

...but who was it again?...

He couldn't remember.

"I ain't ever seen a live human do that. Hell, I ain't ever seen anything but those hooded thing do that." Prey called, watching It run up several walls.

"They're called hunters, Keith." The thing said, readying his two weapons. "Let's regroup."

"Ah can't do that..."

"Then we follow on the ground."

"Oh. Aight!"

He gave a compliant growl and rushed ahead, taking in It's scattered footsteps, scaling up the buildings to follow. Two more miles, right? He glanced back to the see the other two heading forward.

This would be fun.

Captain gave him a sad smile and motioned him to hurry. The tail ends of Captain's suit jacket fluttered out behind him as his back arched when he jumped over the edge of the next building roof over. He jumped the gaps with ease landing beside Captain.

Hold it.

"Look. The whole city's gone." It called, motioning to the view.

He was right. There was nothing left that he could see. No other human survivors alive within the seventeen mile vicinity. Smoke rose in various places, following building rubble and tarnished blocks. The smell of the decaying bodies rose from everywhere.

Except.

"You smell them too."

He gave a growl. How could It smell them?

"We'll have to hurry. If they get into CEDA's hands, they won't see their next day. There's an evacuation center on the other side of town. The others can't know that I plan to destroy it. Can I trust you, Vincent?" It turned to look at him.

He gave a soft purr.

Which earned a chuckle.

"Then let's get going."

Captain jumped down onto the nearest fire escape, dropping back to the cement. He gave a mad grin, remembering that this was a man who always said a single sentence.

It's never too late.

Wait... 'Captain'...?

**o.O**

**Sorry it's so short… wrist still hurting… **

Cereal146: *wheels self into room.* hello monkey. What you up to?

_Monkey: *straightens up imediatly.* n-nothing! *hides secret object behind back.*_

Cereal146: what you got there m? *stands up and wobbles a little but steadies self.* :3

_Monkey: *throws object out window.* nothing..._

Cereal146:: what yah hidin cutie?

_Monkey: *blushes and giggles.* you will find out soon enough!_  
Cereal146: *leans in closer.* tell me or I will kiss it out of you...  
_  
Monkey: *blushes madly then rushes out of room. Bumps into iggy.* sorry! *hands Iggy bag.* here's cereals medication! *runs down the hallway.*  
_  
Cereal146: *sits in wheelchair.* hey iggs!

**iggyt14: Well... I feel left out... oh well. Should you be standing?**

Cereal146: No... but it's good to get a little exercise. *does wheelie.* so another chapter done huh?

**iggyt14: Yeah, finally got a wrist brace so it'll be easier to write.**

Cereal146: *puts hand up.* high five, my fellow disablee! Oh, and don't worry... *checks papers.* WitchL0v3r, we have plenty more to do.

**iggyt14: Hm... I'll let you handle that.**

Cereal146: *puts arm down.* okay. I'm gonna go torture M some more... leave a review readers! *wheels out of room to find Monkey.*

**iggyt14: Sigh...alright... back to work. See ya guys soon**

**O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

He swung upwards, cutting through the infected that closed on him. They only closed on him because he was in front of the thing, who had been backed into a corner after accidentally shooting a car. The alarm started blaring amend all hell broke loose. Captain had taken to cutting down the ones who closed on Prey who had been puked on. The events just kept happening. The charging things, the things called 'jockeys', and spitting things lay dead at their feet.

The thing wasn't too bad at a shot, but he was a bit clumsy for knowing the best routes around. He gave a slightly chuckle at the thought as his hands flew upwards. Captain should give him a crash course in the sport he didn't remember the name too.

"Vincent! Get on the other side of the gate when you can." Captain called, motioning to Prey to join the two of them.

When Prey arrived, he took off, leaving the thing with him. The infected's numbers had died for the moment, but with no doubt would swarm the noise generated from the gate when they opened it.

He smirked before growling and jamming his hands into a good in the gate. Using that, he swung over the gate, landing in a crouch beside It.

No, that wasn't his name. It was... What again...?

"Ah'm hitting the gate!" Prey called out, finishing reloading. "Y'all get ready now."

"I'm good!" The thing stated, pulling up his weapons.

Captain nodded, slinging congealed blood from his knives with a practiced hand. There was a sharp cry as the gate rumbled.

He grinned and started to crouch, readying to pounce on the first of the infected. Which was a wish granted when the first of the common infected trapped behind the gate gathered close to them.

_ I plan to destroy the evac center._

Why? It would be able to get others out of this hell. Others wouldn't have to be like him. Neither alive nor dead. Conscious, but running on instincts. But then again, Captain had said they wouldn't make it if they went and got evacuated by CEDA.

_ ...the others can't know..._

Of course, now it made sense.

Either Captain was a bad guy, which didn't make sense as he had rescued two others, or CEDA was. But how would this CEDA be bad if they just wanted to evacuate survivors. Did... Did they do something with the people who were supposed be getting out of the hell?

"Watch out, Vincent. Smoker in the area."

He growled to let Captain know he had heard him. Smokers were those things with the disgustingly long tongues that usually tried to grab Prey. Prey carried some of those things that smelled bad and what the smokers usually went for because they smelled bad too. It burned in his nose when he smelled them. Worse than when he smelled those puking things.

He brought his attention back to the fight to find the thing and Pretty standing in front of them. The horde had died down to several stragglers. The gate had been closed again, blocking it off for any other infected that wanted to go inside.

The thing held out a few pills for Prey, who took them. The thing pulled out the paper again, quickly scanning it. "There's a marked safe house ahead."

"Follow th' arrows." Prey called pointing ahead.

A hand moved to pat his head. He drained his head upwards, finding Captain giving a sad smile.

_ Can I trust you, Vincent?_

Of course.

_ ... I want to help..._

**o.O**

**iggyt14: Sorry it's so short… wrist still hurting… **

Cereal: *wheels into office.* hey Iggs! Hello reader! Greetings fern in the corner of the room! *wheels up to desk.*

**iggyt14: *looks up from work* We have a fern?**

Cereal: Yes. And it is awesome at dancing! *sunglasses appear on the fern as strobe lights go off along with rave music. Cereal snaps and the lights go back to normal.* see?

**iggyt14: You've been taking your pain medication lately, haven't you?**

Cereal: Yesh I has been! *monkey walks in.*

_Monkey: oh thank heavens! I found cereal!_

Cereal: hey Iggy! *slams hand on desk.*

**iggyt14: *looks at cereal* Don't cause further harm to yourself... Or my desk. But... Yes?**

Cereal: *wraps arm around Iggy's neck and pulls uncomfortably close.*

Cereal: the fern... is a lie! *wheels out of room.*

_Monkey: I'm sorry Iggy. I may have given him too much medication today..._

*the sound of wood snapping and the fire alarm can be heard.*

Cereal: hey Iggy! The trolls snapped your precious Jack Frost staff in half and set it on fire! But I'll stop them! *more things can be heard breaking.*

_Monkey: *runs out of the room to find cereal.* leave a review readers!_

**iggyt14: *eye twitching in annoyance* ... I want him outta the building... Before he breaks my other stuff... Sigh... See ya soon..**

**And thanks to ****_nicky2209_**** for the awesome review.**

**O.o**


	10. Chapter 10

_"They don't think. They only move aimlessly in the world. Moving towards their next meal."_

_He turned away from the fire's licking flames._

_"Once they've fully changed, they don't even feel pain. The infected no longer speak, their vocal chords are destroyed by that point. So don't feel bad for killing those who are already changed." _

_He watched the deft hands work the bandages over his chest with practice. They never brushed against the wound, and never pulled the bandage too tightly. It was a nice practice in medical needs in this world. They had been running since the infection took place._

_They had lost so many of them. There was only two of them left now. They had been found by someone who would be able to radio in a rescue once they got to a safe zone. It was only him and Scott left. _

_"There," The hands gave his shoulder a light pat, telling him to stand. "Stay away from Chargers if you can."_

_"R-right." He was sore, definitely going to be hurting in the morning, but he would manage. The stitches felt so professional, he was beginning to wonder of the fact that the man they had come across was once a doctor. _

_"Scott, let me check you, you took a good hit from the spitter."_

_"I'm fine!" _

_"Voice down." The man called, stuffing the remaining supplies back into the red medical pack. "They're attracted to noise. They like investigating."_

_"Where did they come from?"_

_"The infection started from a hospital up north. The virus causing it came from a undisclosed location that I'm trying to locate. My partners are spread throughout the nation currently."_

_"You're not the only one?"_

_A shake of a head, "No. I wouldn't be able to cover much ground, although they gave me the hardest area due to the infection blowing up lately." _

_"Are you gonna be okay?"_

_"I've been doing this for a good while; a lot longer than you have been around, kid."_

_"But I'm already eighteen."_

_"And I'm a lot older than that." _

_"What, fifty?"_

_He only gained a chuckle. _

_"You don't look that old, you only look maybe twenty."_

_"Thanks, pretty much haven't aged since then." _

_He nodded, sitting down and leaning against the wall opposing the blocked safe house door. He watched in silence as several decaying hands grasped the open bars, and let go with no interest._

_"Get some sleep, I need to plan our route."_

His eyes opened quickly, although he hissed in pain at it. It was bright, the light managing to stream past the boxes blocking it.

He sat up, jamming his hands into the softness underneath him. There was a light groan of pain and then a chuckle.

"Y'all wanna get off mah stomach with your claws, Vincent?"

He gave a soft growl of apology, or what he considered to be the apologetic emotion. He stood up, giving a light growl as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, pointing his claws away from his face.

Captain held out a bottle of water for him. He held a soft sad smile on his face, but kept up with the sadness.

Emotions? Since when could he recognize emotions...?

Keith groaned and sat up, the joints within his back and neck popping madly. "Ah ever tell you about the time me and mah buddy Ellis use riding lawnmowers instead a bumper cars. Somehow Ah ended up underneath my mower an-"

He stopped paying attention and turned to the bottle cap, attempting to understand the way to open it. Captain shook his head and turned to pick carefully though the ammo pile for his pistol.

"Vincent, here." Jess held out his hand to take the bottle. "I'll show you."

He tilted his head but allowed the spikey haired man take the bottle. There was a mocked twist of the cap before the bottle was handed back.

Wait.

The water felt good against his scratched throat.

Why was he calling them by those names? Why did he know to call them by that? What was...

_...it's not too late..._

_Help me._

_Let me out._

_It's never too late._

**o.O**

Cereal: *kicks door open and pounds it to death.* that's right door! I'm back!

**iggyt14: *looks up from work* Poor door...**

Cereal: *walks across room and sits down.* indeed. So, another chapter done.

**iggyt14: Yes, feeling better?**

Cereal: A little. Those fangirls aren't giving me trouble for now...

*monkey walks in.*

_Monkey: hey guys! *smirks and waves.*_

Cereal: Hey.

**iggyt14: Evening**

_Monkey: *sits on cereals lap sideways and wraps her arms around his neck.* how's my little patient today?_

Cereal: *blushes.* i-im good!

**iggyt14: *looks back down at work***

Cereal: So iggs. Should we tell the readers about the drawing of Jess on Devianart?

**iggyt14: Oh, so the ones of Captain and Vincent are nothing?**

Cereal: I assumed readers would have already saw them...

*we all look at the reader.*

**iggyt14: I don't expect them.**

Cereal: Well they should... cause you put a lot of work into it those drawings...

**iggyt14: True**

_Monkey: I'm gunna go to our room... don't keep me waiting to long... *gets up and walks out.*  
_  
Cereal: *sigh.* okay, so... I have noticed the lack of reviews... Readers! We WANT to hear what you have to say! Leave a friggin REVEIW!

**iggyt14: Yes, and being mean to them like that is a good way to get them... Honestly, its fine I guess if they don't**

Cereal: It's called tough love... I love every single one of our readers. And I want to know what they think of red jacket... I also accept PM's... (Too desperate sounding?)

**iggyt14: Shouldn't they just PM me? Considering I take the time to write the chapter regardless of my wrist's condition? ( A bit)**

Cereal: They could PM either one of us... so remember that readers! *virtual hug.*

**iggyt14: Hm... I should prolly get back to work. And you shouldn't leave ,monkey waiting**

Cereal: *kicks back.* I make the rules in this relationship...

_Monkey: Cereal146! Get in here right now or I will come and drag you here!  
_  
Cereal: O_o... I'm frightened... *gets up and walks to the door.* see ya later readers! *walks away.*

**iggyt14: *chuckles and turns back to the work* well, I can definitely tell. Better get back to work. See ya soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

He'd figured it out.

It was a wicked feeling to have, he knew. He was alive, but he was dead. It made no sense. He was still alive and had a conscious mind that reacted to things like fire and speech, but he wasn't completely running on instincts.

He was a walking cat. That cat paradox thingy he'd heard about somewhere. Both alive and dead. A cat in a red jacket.

He wore a red jacket because that man said it looked good on him. He didn't know if he was just saying that to say it, or if the man really meant it. It wasn't a bright red or anything, and it apparently went with his skin tone or something.

He didn't exactly know why he kept the hoodie, even after Scott had proceeded to make fun of it and his failed attempts to expertly scale buildings.

But that man had only offered a sad smile and urged him to keep trying.

And he would always tell him it was never too late for anything. It wasn't too late to learn a sport. It wasn't too late to save someone.

But then again, when a person was dead, was it too late then? They couldn't come back. They stayed dead. So done had opened the box on them, and they didn't survive.

Was it too late then?

No, the man had told them, it still wasn't too late. They had moved on to the next part of their lives, as would everyone.

That was the first thing he had ever learned from that man; it was never too late.

The man with the sad smile.

The man named Captain.

The man passing through the horde, not a single noise passing pale lips. Blades adorning his knuckles sliced and worked their way through foreheads and grabbing hands. Face brought stern and holding that way as he merely danced through the growing mass, feet shifting against uneven ground as easily as it moved on smooth pavement.

Bullets flew past him, dropping the infected like flies in summer heat. The handler of the gun, a man named Keith, ran through the gaps left by the dancing specialist with ease and without question. Keith's face was scarred to a point, that the raised impressions stood out despite the ever present cap atop his head.

Their third member shouted out quick directions, readying a pipe bomb to throw with a quick, deft hand. Once thrown in the opposing direction, dual pistols were brought back up.

They were a mix of strange people, all with a common purpose: survive.

His nails bit into the giggling infected as it neared Jesse, who went by Jess. He was given a short lived thanks when attention was given back to the dying horde.

"We're a damn good team." Keith cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"Indeed." Captain gave a nod, motioning him to come to his side. Which he gladly did.

"Alright, the next evacuation center is seven miles north of here, with two safe houses on the way."

"Then we hurry."

His head was patted a few times before Captain took a step forward and nodded once again.

He let out a happy growl.

It was a strange feeling, he knew. But in the end, it didn't really matter?

He'd have to figure out when the box was opened.

Oh yeah, his name was Vincent.

He was a hunter in a red jacket.

**O.o**

**iggyt14: Heya, sorry it's short…. I'm trying not to write such short chapters…**

cereal: *trudges into office.* hey iggy. Readers. Fern...

**iggyt14: Please leave the fern out of this.**

cereal: He is a valuable part of this team. And hes hillarius!

**iggyt14: Oh, and we need to keep this short today, I have a novel to work on.**

cereal: Thank you readers for your reviews.

Chaoz-wolf: thank you. And were not THAT bad...

Souzouwriter: Im sure Iggy is flattered, and will draw captain soon.

**iggyt14: I am, and it is indeed up, I had some problems with it not loading earlier.**

cereal: Problem solved, fern is happy, leave a review! Love you all! *puts up peaace sign.*

**iggyt14: *raises eyebrow* Mmk... I'm just gonna get back to work...**

cereal: *kicks back in chair and places hat over eyes.* fine by me...

**iggyt14: See ya soon guys**

cereal: Peace!

**o.O**


	12. Chapter 12

******SORRY IT'S SHORT!******

_I should get this straight. I should know who everyone is. I know them. I know them. I know them!_ A loud voice shouted in his head. He growled at it. It was mocking him with every second that passed. He wanted to figure out how to claw it out of himself, but he couldn't.

He knew who Jess was. The man wanted to go by 'Jess', although his name was Jesse. He was wearing stained jeans and some vest thing that he'd seen on some of the security-ish infected. He carried a backpack always full of the same ammo the others used.

He also could tell you who Keith was. Keith never shut up, and usually was always telling a story about something with a person named Ellis, and then doing something that usually would have killed someone. He was covered in scars and burns and smelled just like something dead.

Then there was Captain. Captain and the magic suit. The crisp, obsidian suit that never seemed to never wrinkle, get dirty, or get bloody. He always wore a sad smile or a hardened face that held no hint of emotion. He was the one of the three that confused him the most. His voice was soft, but his presence, was far harder. He didn't know how to describe it.

It was just...

Something was off about the man.

There was someone else he was supposed to remember. Some dude who ended up becoming a special infected. The only problem was that he couldn't remember whatsoever.

But it didn't really matter at that point as he tore into a camping tent as per Captain's orders. He and the rest of the group had arrived in the evacuation center, finding nothing, as he and Captain had expected. There was a slight disappointment from the other two, which quickly turned into glee when they were told to waylay into the center. Captain had said it was so "the virus can't spread more" or something.

Why was he relating these things anyway...? No one cared, and no one would be able to understand him. No one would try either. He only knew how to make grunts, growls, and hisses. Not to mention the happy purr that surfaced rarely.

_Rarely_.

Or the wild screech that rose in his throat when he allowed instincts to take over, which, of course, was rare. The last time had been when three spitting things in a row had spat green goo on his jacket. Captain had only chuckled and stitched the jacket back up when they had reached the next safe room.

On that note, he couldn't remember how long they'd been moving. He only really remembered random bits from the passages between safe houses, and little at that.

He'd need to try harder to remember.

Not that it mattered, really.

Meh, oh well, he figured. Who cares anyway?

And with that, Vincent left it at that.

**o.O**

**Heya guys. Lemme say this up straight…. I have a hard time writing long chapters with my wrist, and I ****_already feel bad about it_****. It definitely doesn't mean I don't love you guys for actually reading this, as I put up a chapter each week (Cuz I'll feel bad if I don't). **

**Also, if you don't like a part/parts in my story and feel the need to 'bash or hit' on it, please PM me so I can feel bad without everyone else knowing why.**

**Moongrave: I know you had no intention of hurting my feelings, but I have to admit that it did. But there's a certain reason I chose red, and this definitely is not, I repeat: IS NOT, inspired by Warm Bodies. (Considering I still haven't seen the movie or read the book.) If there is a character you can't remember, then you weren't supposed to. Remember: You can't figure things out if you can't think. Vincent doesn't realize he can't think.**

**…**

**Sorry for my rant. My feelings were a bit hurt and I needed to clarify.**

**Again, sorry for both the short chapter and the long rant…..ish thing.**

_Cereal: *Trudges into office* Evening…_

**Evening? Why're you trudging?**

_Got fired from my job this week…_

**Oh yeah…. Sorry…**

_*Cereal gets up and walks out* I'm not feeling good… see ya later…._

**…Wait… Cereal…?... uh… Bye… I guess…**

**See ya guys soon… maybe**

**O.o**


	13. Sorry For All the Delays

**O.o**

**Sorry for all the delays with my stories lately.**

**I'm just having a few—ahem—several depression attacks and iz having a hard time writing at the moment. But this doesn't mean I'm taking a haitus (Or however you shpell it).**

***bows***

**I'm sorry. I'm dealing with a lot right now. (If you would like to know, please go to my deviant art page and read the only literature there.)**

**But I am slowly working on all of them. I just wanted to let you all know why there are delays in the updates. (Especially to Red Jacket.)**

**I'm really, really sorry. It makes me sad that I can't update for you guys. But I am working as I can.**

**Keep your head up, every one of you.**

**O.o**


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, Vincent found himself resting in the lap of Captain behind the barred doors of what they called a 'safe room'. Jess was sitting across the room, against the blocked door. He was messing in his back pack, shoving stuff inside. Keith was standing over the counter, shuffling through the several handguns, looking for one that suited his personality more. Captain's gloved hand was resting on the top of his hood.

He didn't remember the fighting that they had gone through in order to get there. He was sure that they had fought, considering that when he started remembering at the time they arrived, Captain had immediately moved to get the med kits and started dressing and covering wounds on the other two.

He let out a soft purr when the gloved hand moved on his head. It was a comforting gesture, and it worked.

Like… like a parent…

"Oi, Cap'in. Ah have a question." Keith called before turning around and sitting down in between the specialist in question and Jess.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Why'd we destroy the 'vactuation center?"

"Because, the infected are drawn to noise and light. No evacuation would come anyway, and any survivors would be picked off before they got a radio working." The smooth voice carried the not-quite lie through the room.

Vincent gave a small purring chuckle before closing his eyes in needed sleep.

"Kin Ah ask another question aboutchoo?"

"I don't mind."

"Where ya from?"

"Earth."

"Ah hope so."

"Sorry, I just don't give out information on the basis that it ends up badly."

"Badly?"

"Indeed."

"OOOkkkkkaaaaayyyy."

He was sure that Captain had given his usual sad smile before leaning back further against the wall. It was the first time that he'd seemed to be tired. Vincent gave a purr and shifted again. There was a silence before he heard Jess move his bag and lean further into his own wall.

This was his group.

And he wasn't going to let anyone hurt them.

§

Teeth clenching and flesh tearing. Nails dug into rotting flesh and tore quickly through it.

This was… instincts….

Keith had announced the oncoming hoard quickly after Jess had pulled on the lever to pull down the gate to a compound—an abandoned jailhouse as Captain had called it—that they needed to pass through. Jess had confirmed before they had left the safe room that morning that it would be the best choice in order to end up in downtown faster.

Captain ripped through the nearest infected, it's hands reaching out greedily to hold for any available anything. Keith gave a shout and turned to Jess. Jess gave no thought, moving drop to the ground and immediately dug through his bag's pockets. Jess tossed the new clip in the air. The man had taken to carrying the extra clips and incendiary rounds they had found. Well, he had found.

Vincent gave a growl, clambering over several infected to catch the shining clip. This system, of Keith needing ammo, calling it out, and Jess responding by throwing some up for Vincent to deliver undetected by the surrounding horde, had started by accident several hordes back. They had a Charger to thank for that.

Keith gave a short lived thanks before the two heard the specialist's warning. Vincent heard Jess's weapons click and gave a growl. He could already _smell_ the vile creature.

"Let's move!" Captain shouted, joining the three now.

"Jess, Y'all get inside!" Keith shouted at the slightly heavier man, "Let's get out of this!"

He caught Captain's crisps eyes, knowing without words the orders. He crouched, giving an idle growl, and jumped to the highest perch of an archway. He watched his group work their way inside, Keith following Jess, Captain following Keith. The horde had ceased for the moment.

Vincent looked around for a moment before proceeding to jump down and nearing the gate.

Keep remembering.

There it was; the voice again.

I'm still in here.

Vincent slipped his clawed hands through the bars of the gate. The alarm had died, but it would be still better to shut the gate regardless.

Metal rang on metal with a resonating sound.

**o.O**

**Sorry it's been a while. But I think the previous chapter/explanation covers why it's been so long…**

**…and why this is so short…**

**I'm still dealing with major attacks, but I managed to get this out.**

**Anyways, I'd like to ask for reviews, but I have to reason nor power to do so.**

**O.o**


	15. Chapter 15

Vincent vaguely remembered moving through several areas of the compound, but he wouldn't be able to tell anyone exactly what had happened. He was pleased he was starting to get his memory to work the way the voice in his head was telling him to. It had been quieter lately thanks to him getting his mind to actually work.

Either way, Vincent was standing over the fallen man of his group.

Jess had fallen to the ground, grunting in a soft pain before loudly announcing that he was on the ground. Vincent was the first to arrive, being the quickest through the horde; cutting down any infected that surrounded around the fallen man. Vincent knew the smell of blood very well, thanks to the battles that he was used to. The battles he didn't really remember.

He could smell the blood as it began to spread in the area. This wasn't a normal wound. Something was different about it.

"They're stopping!" Keith shouted before he fired his remaining shells into the surrounding commons. He had to have known that any around them would hear the shout and come running. Indeed, he'd done it on purpose.

Vincent didn't hear Captain say anything, but he was sure that the specialist had seen, and without a doubt, could smell the fresh scent of life. Jess stood, shakily, but the time the remaining two of the group had gathered around them. All four of them stood in the same place, surrounded by the same fallen bodies of those who had become infected and turned. He heard Captain ask about Jess's wellbeing, which was shrugged off.

"This next safe house will be that last."

"Hell yeah!" Keith shouted, reloading his shotgun once more, almost dropping several of shil shells. But his face dropped slightly, "Wait, what does that mean, Cap'in?"

"I managed to contact my people last night. I scheduled a pick up soon. You'll be taken out via helicopter, and brought to a _real_ safe zone." Captain had started to move, hands going to inspect Jess's torso, where the origin of the blood was stationed. "However, Vincent and myself will not be going with you. We will stay and intercept the next group of survivors."

"Y'all ain't coming with us?" Keith's face had fallen completely, his hands loosening on the shotgun. "Why?"

"My job requires I constantly be on the move until I can get any survivors out of the Zone in a safe place."

Jess let out a groan when Captain's deft hands pressed into his stomach.

"I've already contacted the pilot personally. He'll be here tomorrow, most likely by noon, when visibility is high."

"So…" Keith raised a hand and idly fussed with his hat, shifting it around, "This is where we ain't gonna see each other again, right?"

To that, he received a sad smile. "I don't plan on being out of touch."

"What're you saying?"

"We'll speak later, but for now," The specialist stood once again, form straightening and moving to slip the blades back on his hands. "We need to find a medical pack. Jess will need it."

"I'll be okay-"

Vincent gave a growl to that. Jess was obviously not okay. The smell of blood, regardless if he could see it, was growing. Something was changing about it as well.

"Keith, will you carry Jess?" The specialist called out, hands quickly adjusting the tie before they dropped.

"I'm fi-"

"Quiet."

Vincent gave a smirk to that. This wasn't the first time he'd heard the leader use such a tine, but, this time, he'd heard the harshness that was underlying the single, quick order. He moved his hands, his claws scraping against each other. This would be the final few miles, wouldn't it?

Right?

He at least understood that, if anything. The journey with Keith and Jess, Prey and the thing, would end, and they would be back to the start for him and Captain. Moving, just the two of them in a small group.

"Yeah, I'll get him." Keith only shrugged the shotgun over his shoulder before he reached over and lifted the younger male over his shoulder. "Well, he aint heavy, but he ain't no feather."

Captain was already on the move.

And so were his claws.

§

He didn't remember any of the fighting, aside the cries he recognized as the calls of the other infected that were deemed 'special'. But he was brought back to the reality with a loud, agonizing groan that erupted from the fallen man.

Captain gave a quieted apology. The smell of blood had dried, but was replaced with a congealed, sick smell. Something was wrong.

Keith was picking through ammo quietly, mostly likely brooding over the fact he'd be leaving in the morning. The journey hadn't been hard, but it had been memorable for Keith, he had to assume. An infected world and someone that got him out of it.

And a hunter in a red jacket.

"Don't lie to me with the next question I will ask you." Captain's voice broke into the quiet, looming atmosphere. "Do you understand me, Jess?"

Keith had stopped picking through the ammo to turn to the two in the corner. Vincent felt a hand on top of his head. He shook his head until he looked up to find that it belonged to the overly scarred man.

"Have you been bitten?"

There was a cough that quickly turned into a groan of pain.

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"…Yeah…"

The leader only gave a soft sigh. "Keith, watch over Vincent."

"Cap'in…?"

"I'm taking Jess to another safe house, to prevent him from hurting either or you two."

"Then what about you?"

Captain only made to gather the fallen man into his arms, carrying him with ease and managing to keep the still seeping blood away from the suit. Any amount of emotion had disappeared in his face as he moved towards the door. Vincent crawled over to him, joining him by the door.

"Captain! What about you?!"

"Stay here with Keith, Vincent."

He gave a whine.

"I'll be back tomorrow, so don't worry."

With that, the door shut behind him, leaving both he and the scarred man in silence.

There was someone else there.

…but Vincent felt alone.

**o.O**

**Sorry for the extreme delay. I hope you understand why it took me so long. I don't know how short, or good, this chapter is.**

**Either way, I'm still sorry.**

_***Mr Fern comes crashing through the window and lands in Cereal's seat* Fern: Hey, Boss**_

**Ooooooooooooooookkkkkay... we gotta keep this short, Fern**

_**Okay... Cereal apologizes for not being here. blah blah blah... thanks for reading**_

**Okay... bye.**

**...Bye guys.**

**O.o**


	16. Chapter 16

Keith tried to hold him, but it didn't exactly help. He was still feeling strange. His jacket was hot, and the room was freezing.

He was lonely.

He hadn't felt so lonely before, even if he remembered that he was once alone with someone who could possibly hurt him. Then he was found, and after that, he didn't feel so lonely. It hurt on the inside.

And he couldn't claw it out.

And Keith wouldn't let him try.

Keith was working on making something. It smelled burnt, but it was going to have to be eaten. Even if he was dead, he was still alive. Alive things still needed to eat. They still needed fuel, he knew. To be honest, he didn't really want whatever Keith was making.

Vincent gave an idle growl when he felt a scarred hand touch his forehead.

There was someone else there...  
But he felt so alone...  
The only person who he knew had been there...  
And now... He wasn't.  
Keith ate in silence next to him. Vincent saw Keith's weapon sprawled out on the table across the room. It was the first time the man hadn't had a hand on his gun. And he wasn't even in a rather close proximity in the event of an incident and something happened to the door. Instead, the scarred man sat in silence, eating something from a can.  
And the silence was unnerving.  
He rolled, leaning off the stitches on the jacket created by uneven tearing of spitter goo. Captain had called them 'Spitters', at least. They weren't nice. They always managed to spit in the strangest of places, but bad enough that either he or the specialist would get hit. Of course, only his clothes would get affected.  
But regardless, Vincent laid on his side, his hands out in front of him. Keith's hand was back on his forehead now, idly moving through the free strands of brown hair.  
Brown? He had brown hair?  
"Ah don't really wanna leave you two."  
Vincent curled into a ball beside the man.  
"Even though you ain't completely human anymore, and even though Cap'in is making me go... I don't wanna." He heard Keith sigh, "Y'know, it's been a helluva three weeks."  
Three weeks? Had it been that long? His memory wasn't working very well even now. So, no wonder he didn't know it was that long.  
"Imma miss you guys."  
There wasn't a reason to miss them if they could stay in contact. That meant they'd be able to talk to each other and see each other if he understood the sentence correctly. So why was he sad?  
"D..."  
He was tired now, and his throat still always burned when he tried to talk.  
"...don't..."  
The scarred hand paused.  
"...Be sad..."  
Vincent was tired.

He was startled awake by a smell.  
It wasn't normal.  
It was the smell of an infected, and the smell of a living human. It was a body that was still sentient.  
Something... Like him.  
Another smell passed his nose, catching precisely and making him shiver. A smirk formed on his lips and he stood, startling the scarred man beside him.

Keith gave him a look before going to his weapon and setting it off the safety.

Then came the knock. The quick, idle knock that reigned true as it came and went.

"Don't you two want to let me in?"

"Hell, hell, Cap'in. How was we supposed to know it was you?" The southern man called before shifting forward and pulling the barrier from the front of the door. "Yeah, y'all can come in. Did… Ah… did you take _care_ of Jess?" The voice started to waiver.

"Not in the traditional sense."

"What do ya m-"

The specialist finally stepped in, not bothering to answer. There was blood on an otherwise unmarred face, and marks consistent with the clawing of a 'hunter' as the group called them.

"Y'all okay?"

"I'm alright."

"You sure?"

And a signature sad smile.

But that didn't have attention. Because he'd found the source of the smell. The being was outside the door, waiting. A growl escaped his through. He didn't feel threaten, but he was more or less confused at the presence of the person.

"I'm very sure. Besides, there is someone you need to meet."

"Didja find a new survivor?"

"Survivor? No."

"No?"

"Well, come inside now." The specialist called, the sad smile curling in a smirk. "There are people that are waiting for you."

There was a soft growl before a figure walked in.

A figure in a black jacket accented by silver and crimson designs.

A hunter in a black jacket.

The second hunter was male, as usual, and not exactly muscular underneath his duct-taped clothing. Vincent tilted his head and moved forward next to the new hunter.

"Vincent, Keith, this is Aries." Captain called. "He will not be accompanying you, Keith. He has to stay with Vincent and I."

"Well, that's what Ah figured, considerin' he's like Vincent." Keith gave a chuckle and set down his weapon.

He vaguely heard the two continue talking in low voices. Vincent didn't honestly care what was being said. Aries and he were locked into a staring battle. Vincent stared down the green eyes that were shrouded by the hood. Beneath his hands, his fingers knocking against each other.

"What are they doing?" Keith's voice filtered into his ears.

"It's what commonly referred to as a 'power struggle'." There was Captain's voice, too.

"But they're not doing anything."

"Yes, and they're studying a wavering temporal in cognitive thinking."

"…What?"

"Staring contest. The one that looks away isn't the Alpha."

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Considering both of their personalities, it's unable to say."

Aries gave a sniff for a moment, before giving a soft warning growl. Which promptly earned an irritated louder growl from Vincent.

There was no way that he was going to let this new hunter take his pack. This was _his_ pack. Not anyone else's.

Not even if Captain trysted them.

No one but him.

And a single, loud, echoing growl sent his words easily through the room.

Aries crouched over, eyes averted and gave a sniff to him, allowing him a chance to sniff and smell as well.

"Cap'in, can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"What happened to Jess?"

"_Jess_ is no longer alive."

"Did… you?"

"I waited until he changed."

Keith was still quiet.

"He made a final request, however, of you."

"Of me?"

"He asked that you find your buddy Ellis so you'll stop talking about him."

They both gave at least a chuckle.

"The pilot radioed me and said he'd be here by noon to confirm. He should be right outside the door. We'll handle the horde, and you will have to hurry to the ladder, as he will not land."

"Makes sense."

This was the last morning that they would all be together.

Today would end this.

**o.O**

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**And also sorry to admit that this story won't last much longer, as this story is a short prequel to the actual story, which will be started after a short break.**

**O.o**


End file.
